Eris Earhart
Eris Earhart is a 20-year-old woman with a passion for flying. She is the fourth member of the ABC Mews . Despite her associated letter being E, she is inducted into the team before her friend Desiree Drake, the fifth member associated with the letter D. This is due to her closer proximity to the main trio who hear nearby rumors about a young woman flying around shortly after they've each discovered they are Mews. |-|Normal=(To be added) |-|Mew=(To be added) About :Eris had a happy childhood with a loving father, though her mother had passed when she was very young. She didn’t grow up rich, but she made the best of everything she could. Rather than engaging in stereotypically girly hobbies, she found immense interest in her father’s hobby of keeping up old small planes. Though he never flew it, he had a small aircraft in his backyard that he regularly tinkered with while Eris watched. :Eris played a lot with RC planes as a child since she couldn’t actually fly or fix a real one. Additionally, she liked to look at birds and had a pet bird for a while in her childhood. These things inspired her to want to be a pilot some day and work on her own plane from scratch. Because this was such a major endeavor, Eris had to dedicate so much of her life to it, starting high school with fixation on science and math and moving on to college for aviation and aeronautical engineering. She is currently barely taking off in her education, working on doing everything she can to make her dream a reality. :Eris is a very kind soul and has lots of energy. She is ever-enthusiastic about everything and will do her best to spread positivity among others. She can get quite focused and sometimes forget things, but is otherwise on top of everything. She is also close friends with Desiree Drake, whom she met in high school when the girl was a freshman and she herself was a senior. The girls bonded over donuts and coffee and constantly shared their lives with one another, continuing to do so even after Eris left for college in another town. :Eris’ life revolves around her dream, so she loves things like airplanes, birds, piloting, and even science and math. Becoming a Mew 'Eris' Wish' : When Eris gazed upon the shooting star, she was out in her yard trying to relax after a long day of studying. She immediately saw the star as a sign to make a wish, and so she wished hard for her dream of becoming a pilot with her own, self-built plane to come true. She wanted nothing more than to make her childhood dream a reality. : After she became a Mew, Eris was utterly surprised but excited. Being given the ability to fly, she took off immediately and fell in love with this chance of hers to fly with the creatures of the night sky. When daytime came, she actually took to studying birds in order to have a better understanding on how they stayed up in the air and how they flew, making notes that allowed her to better grasp certain aerodynamic concepts. 'Joining the ABC Mews' : Eris met the main three ABC Mews quite quickly because of how close in proximity to them she was. She was living in the dorms of another college, in a town just next to the one the three main Mews were living. Eris had been flying around a lot, genuinely so infatuated with studying birds that she did not even notice for a while, and was being spotted by random people. She did not actually shy away from anyone but would perform random acts of kindness for others when she could as a show of good faith. She managed to retain her Mew form as a secret but went out as often as her schedule would allow to fly around. : She eventually was approached by Aisha, who caught her while flying and coaxed her down so that they and Aisha’s friends could talk to her. Happily, Eris obliged and spoke with the three main ABC Mews, taking eagerly to the idea of joining their team. She thought it would be a wonderful idea to try to find other people also affected by the star and promised to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. 'Contribution' : Eris managed to find out that her friend Desiree was also a Mew after she started talking to her more about the shooting star, and she directed Aisha, Beth and Callie to her after finding out. Other than this, Eris does not do much with her Mew form other than performing random acts of kindness for them. She will sometimes help lost children or reach high up places to get things for those who have lost them. Because she is so busy juggling school and hobbies, she does not always get to be in her Mew form, but people are happy to see her when she does. : Because Eris likes planes, she occasionally will go to a ranch that her dad retired to where he has model aircrafts and an old personal aircraft that she likes to help decorate and tinker with. He is the only person who actually knows her secret of being a Mew, as she has to fly over in order to see him. He keeps knowledge of Eris' Mew form to himself while being proud of his daughter for her accomplishments. Mew Form : : Eris is associated with the letter E''' and becomes '''Mew Eggplant. She has a mostly purple color scheme, donning wings and goggles which she wears whenever she takes flight. She has the DNA of an Eagle and can fly for extended periods of time without getting too tired. Her associated food is Eggplant and her instrument is a Euphonium. : As a Mew, Eris fights with the power of Energy '''which stems from her personal strength as an energetic person. Her weapon is the '''Eggplant Epee, a fencing sword with an eggplant at the hilt. Her attack is Ribbon Elite Eruption, in which she summons a blast of energy. She uses this often to provide power where it is needed, but has been known to use it on people who are causing trouble in order to scare them off and save others. Eris’ Mew Mark is a pair of purple eagle wings on her chest. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Eris’ username is EagleEnthusiast and she types in the same purple color as her Mewfit. She has the tendency to type very excitedly and use a lot of exclamation points. She relies on botchy autocorrect features a lot and is apt to make plenty of typos, smoosh words together, or start sentences in lowercase. Eris loves to talk to people but is often very busy with her planes or school and sometimes will miss lots of messages. Close Relationships 'Main Trio' *'Aisha Avida': Eris shares Aisha’s love of the wind in her hair. She, also being one with bird DNA, has an unspoken attraction to her Mewsona and considers her a good friend who “gets” her when others might not. She is surprised by Aisha’s coding skills and in turn will share what she knows about flying and piloting. *'Beth Blake': Eris often consults Beth about ideas to decorate her planes, being quite unfamiliar with design and colors. She enjoys talking to her about her art and uses some of her sketches to inspire what she puts on her planes. *'Callie Carrion': Eris and Callie have a similar energy and mesh quite well. She always asks Callie about new things as she is actually pretty behind-the-times about most everything because she is more focused on her hobby than on what’s popular. 'Other' *'Desiree Drake': Desiree is one of Eris’ closest friends whom she talks with regularly. Periodically she will try go visit her, though her attempts rarely succeed because of their inconsistent schedules. Eris loves to work with Desiree, being a cheery person and wanting to make Desiree as happy as possible. She will often talk to her when she is feeling down and will be the one to bring her back up. Often if they engage in a conversation in the messenger, they will prattle on so much that they may drown out the other girls’ messages. (To be edited) Trivia *Eris' surname and interests are inspired by Amelia Earhart Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Mew Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities